Der einsame Weg
by LiebesengelKarin
Summary: Das mitunter traurigste was ich je geschaffen habe.. Für deprimierungen nehme ich keine verantwortungen..


Titel: Der einsame Weg Warning: Very very sad.  
Kommentar: Ihr habt es sicherlich schon mitgekriegt.. Ich bin voll von oben bin unten depri.. Down.. Nicht mehr ganz richtig.. Und lachen geht auch nicht mehr seufz Egal was ich auch lese und mache.. Aber nun zu der FF.. Wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt.. Ist es DBZ und Gotenks... Meine liebsten.. Diese Idee ist mir gekommen nach dem ich zwei na ja eigentlich drei Midi gehört habe: 1. Spieluhr 2. Traurig und 3. Tragisch.. Alle drei sind Midis zu Sailor Moon.. Und alle drei haben nicht grade geholfen mich aus dieser Stimmung zu befreien.. Und als ich die drei Lieder hörte und dazu noch eine schöne FF einer Freundin lass, die leider noch nicht fertig ist, da kam mir die Idee, die ich eigentlich zu der FF meiner Freundin einbauen wollte.. Nun ist es aber eine eigenständige.. Und noch was.. Wirklich.. Ich bin so in Depri.. Das hat sich auch voll auf die FF ausgewirkt.. Also seid mir bitte nicht böse das sie so furchtbar (traurig) geworden ist.  
Zeichen: Die üblichen)  
Widmung: Normalerweise würde ich sie jemanden widmen.. Aber wer hat es verdient das ihn so was gewidmet wird? Nicht einmal der schlimmste Feind..  
  
Der einsame Weg  
  
Du hast es mir versprochen.. Ich wusste es.. Du hast noch nie deine Versprechen gehalten.. Auch damals.. Als du gesagt hast: "Niemand wird uns je trennen" Und ich habe dir geglaubt.. Doch unsere Eltern kamen hinter unsere Beziehung.. Und du bist abgehauen.. Du warst do feige und hast mich allein gelassen.. Das war nicht fair.. Du weißt noch nicht mal annährend, wie ich gelitten habe.. Wie sie mich tag für tag gequält haben, um zu rauszubekommen wo du steckst.. Ich habe deine Geheimnisse immer gewahrt.. Du hättest das wohl nie getan.. Eines Tages bekam ich diesen Brief.. Es war an meinen 18 Geburtstag.. Wie du in mir geschickt hast weiß ich nicht mehr.. Er war nur angekommen.. Was du geschrieben hast habe ich nie vergessen.. Ich habe es immer in meinen Herzen behalten.. Und all die Jahre dran gedacht, wenn ich kurz vorm Verzweifeln war... Dein Versprechen, was du mir schriftlich gegeben hast.. Das wir uns wiedersehen.. Heute, an meinen 24 Geburtstag. Das versprechen hat mir immer Kraft gegeben.. Als es geschah. Kurz nach meinen Geburtstag.. Die.. Vergewaltigung.. Auf die ich nicht eingehen möchte. Ich habe es damals so weit verdrängt das ich noch nicht mal mehr weiß wer es war. Oder als sie mich mit Ai verlobt hatten.. Auch als das Kind von mir und Ai, Neri, zur Welt kam.. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen das ich mein Kind hasse.. Niemals.. Ich liebe Neri wie ich Ai niemals in Leben lieben könnte.. Sie ist mein Kind und ich bereue in diesen Punkt rein gar nichts. Aber es tut ja so weh, das du nicht bei mir bist. Dein Versprechen das du heute wiederkommst.. Wieder zu mir zurückkommst und bei mir bleibst.. Denn ganzen Tag stehe ich nun hier an der Brücke, den Punkt wo wir uns treffen wollten.. Ich hallte den Brief den du mir geschrieben hast, in meinen Händen..  
  
Lieber Son Goten Ich weiß es war nicht korrekt von mir einfach so zu verschwinden und es tut mir leid.  
Wirklich.  
Was ich dir alles sagen möchte, kann ich leider nicht in diesen Brief schreiben, aus Angst sie könnten ihn finden.  
Drum so: In sechs Jahren.. Ich verspreche es dir.  
In sechs Jahren sehen wir uns wieder.. An der alten Brücke.. An deinen Geburtstag Und ich verspreche dir, dann bleibe ich für immer bei dir.  
Doch eines musst du mir auch versprechen.  
Das du dich bis dahin nicht verheiratest, und wenn ich bis Mitternacht nicht komme.. Du gehen wirst, und ohne mich glücklich wirst.  
Du musst es mir versprechen.  
Bis dahin warte auf mich, so wie ich auf dich warten werde  
  
Ich liebe dich Goten  
  
XXX Trunks  
  
Ich zittere leise und tränen fallen aufs Papier.. Mit jeder Minute verweht meine Hoffnung, das du noch rechtzeitig bis Mitternacht kommst.. Nein, nur noch ein halbe Stunde.. Ich stehe noch immer zitternd an der Brücke, und hoffe das du kommst.. Doch große Hoffnungen habe ich keine mehr.. Jetzt sind es nur noch drei Minuten.. In filmen geht so was immer gut aus.. In den letzten Sekunden kommst du und bittest mich wegen der Verspätung um Verzeihung.. Bitte..  
  
Es ist vorbei.. Ich habe solange auf dich gewartet.. Es ist jetzt zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht.. Und nun muss ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber einhalten.. Es tut so weh.. Ich spüre wie ich langsam die Sicht verliere und die Tränen meinen Gesicht runterrennen.. Aufs Papier und dem Asphalt.. Wieso bist du nicht gekommen? Du hast es mir doch versprochen.. Ich drehe mich langsam zur Brücke um.. Schluchze.. Ein Wind weht und weht das Papier aus meiner Hand in Richtung Fluss.. Ich versuche nicht es aufzuhalten.. Ich habe es nun mal versprochen.. Und im Gegensatz zu dir halte ich meine Versprechen.. Dreh mich um und gehe langsam nach Hause.. Nun kann, nein muss ich Ai heiraten.. Es führt kein Weg mehr dran vorbei.. Doch glücklich werde ich nie werden.. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, Trunks.  
Oh bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein.. Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein.. Ich weiß ich bin sehr spät dran, und vor Mitternacht bin ich vielleicht nicht da.. Oh bitte Kami lass Goten noch da sein wenn ich eintreffe.. Meine Freundin.. Die Frau wegen der ich ihn allein gelassen habe, wollte mich nicht gehen lassen.. Oh bloß warum bin ich abgehauen.. Vor meinen Eltern.. Zu so einer Person, bei der ich dachte, sie wär mir wichtiger als der den ich liebe.. Sie hätte es alle Akzeptieren müssen. Oh bitte.. Mit jeder Minute versuche ich schneller zu sein.. Stelle mir seinen Schmerz vor und salzige Flüssigkeit steigt meinen Augen hoch.. Nein ich darf jetzt nicht weinen.. Ich muss stark sein.. Weinen darf ich erst wenn er in meinen Armen liegt.. Und wir uns endlich wieder küssen können.. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verrät mir.. Eine Minute nach Mitternacht.. Oh bitte ich bin gleich da.. An unseren Treffpunkt.. Die alte Brücke.. Wo keiner mehr hingeht.. Der Treffpunkt wo wir immer ungestört waren, und keine Angst haben mussten, als Schul gelästert zu werden.. Zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht.. Und etwas wird mir von Wind ins Gesicht geweht.. Als ich es wütend von mir reiße erkenne ich erst was es ist.. Der Brief den ich Goten damals ganz heimlich geschickt habe, so das Chichi ihn nicht abfangen konnte.. Nein.. Wieso.. Ist es etwas.. Zu spät?  
Schnell fliege ich auch noch die letzten Meilen.. Fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht.. Und es ist keiner mehr da.. Ich weine.. "Na wenigstens konnte Goten sein Versprechen halten", sage ich leise und ich weiß.. Es ist zu spät.. Für immer..  
  
Owari  
  
Nachwort: Ich weiß der Teil von Trunks ist ein pissel klein geworden.. Und diese FF ist wirklich schrecklich.. Und noch nicht mal das geworden was ich eigentlich haben wollte.. Und jetzt bin ich noch mehr depri als zuvor.. Das ist jetzt die dritte, eigentlich richtige, Sache an der ich heute schreibe.. Und wieder nur Schund und depri.. Wenn das so weitergeht sollte ich lieber aufhören zu schreiben, oder sieht ihr das anders???  
  
LiebesengelKarin 


End file.
